Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Orphaned pictures and fanart I've decided as to save space and clean up around here that all pictures not displayed on the wiki or on user pages are now candidates for deletion. Also I've had a few complaints about fanart and about that I'll say that this is not Zerochan or 4chan(or one of those other nice image boards!). Also I think we have enough pictures around here for most pages and galleries(some need work but the main ones have enough). If you don't want something deleted I suggest you link it up somewhere or just join the discussion here. I don't have time to delete the stuff I've already marked until the weekend and it's gonna be a big pain to sort through 2K+ pictures for things no one is using.Shadowneko 13:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I just marked a fanart/edit of Cure Windy to be a candidate for deletion, mainly because it is stolen (it was uploaded and credit to the one who made the picture was not given), and also because it too is fanart. In the corner of the picture, it says By: 'Asad Ch', or something of the sort, and no credit was given, which isn't right, regardless of whether its legitamite images or fanart. LuminousHeart8 18:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Could the administrator delete the picture of Fairy Tones which is a fanart? This is obbviously and art theft done by user erikakurumi. On the bottom there is a name of an artist who did the picture. RalfHookman 10:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The main reasons all Cure Beat pages should be deleted *None of them have enough info to make a page(main reason now) as a few pictures does not a page make *Pictures or so-called magazine scans do not count since there are too may good fan artists out there with Photoshop and the ability to make awesome looking fakes. *Currently people think Siren is Cure Beat and usually with this we add them to the character's page if this proves to be true So all Cure beat stuff is rumors so quit making those pages until you see it in an episode...and also like I said adding it to Siren's page would be more appropriate. Shadowneko 16:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have kept quiet over this situation for a while now but surely now pictures of her merchandise is being released is enough proof this is not a rumor anymore. I think its safe to say it is going to happen just like it did with Sunshine back in Heartcatch.Cure Neptune, The Triton of the Sea 17:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :We'll see but my main issue I have right now is that we have a mess developing(with 3 pages dedicated to "Cure Beat") and if it does turn out that Siren is a cure we need to add it to her page. Also the name "Cure Beat" could be totally wrong as it originally came from/was related to a "Magazine Scan" that seems to be totally false now. As I've said many times before there are people out there who are so good at drawing and faking stuff with photoshop that it's impossible to tell the real stuff from the fakes.Shadowneko 20:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::since so many are editing our resident candidates for deletion I thought I'd take the time to document the mess that is Cure beat. This has nothing to do with the debate but more to do with a wiki mess: Three pages- *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cure_Beat *Cure Beat *Cure Beat (KyuaBīto) Weather or not you believe in "Cure Beat" at least two of those must go and maybe all three. The bad category page is first on my list. Since many people believe this is Siren I'd rather any info be added to Siren's page rather than this super mess. Shadowneko 13:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't delete it... The wiki is definitely a rumor, but its an actual rumor from the official japanese comi magazine. If you don't believe it, buy the Nakoyoshi vol.755 comic and read it yourself! You should trust others in posting things like this, you know admin, if we post it, we could help you expand your little wiki pages for more! But if you still refuse, then people won't come to your Pretty Cure wiki again. Its because you don't let them post rumors on the page, so i'm going to ask you to not delete it! IT'S A SPECIAL MEANING RUMOR FOR THE PRETTY CURE FANS TO ENJOY!!! =] If you're talking about Cure Beat and related pictures...Yes that should totally be deleted as there's no proof other than that magazine scan that came from facebook. The thing is that you can make anything with photoshop nowadays and there are so many good fan artists that such a thing is easy to fake. Until toys hit, the character shows in the show, and/or it gets posted on Toei's and/or Tv Arshi's sties it's nothing more than a rumor. Last thing: I keep saying this but discussions always work better when I know who I'm talking to so if you respond please sign is and sign your posts Shadowneko 13:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cure Beat might be real cause I looked on the Suite PreCure episode guide and on episode 16 the title of it said Bingo, best friends made by transfer stay, nya. :We do not know until the episode airs so until we see a so-called "Cure Beat" in an episode all info on the possibly 100% fake character will be deleted. A title is not enough info...and also we try to have people by their true identity one last thing: Pleas sign your posts! I hate not knowing who I'm talking toShadowneko 13:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry,my name is Cure Passion. Just because she hasn't shown up yet doesn't mean that person wont. I mean can't you just believe Cure Beat is real already, Cure Beat shall be real, if not I will LEAVE THIS WIKI FOREVER, AND WHAT PRETTY CURE AGAIN!!!!!!!! Sorry I got crazy there I'm not really like that.. why delete? why do you delete the pretty cure 5 page, I like new information :3 knowing new things in wiki is what I like, like people doesn't know about anything about this series, they might come here and read I love reading nice information online :) -- 20:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :In most cases, the pages that are candidates for deletion didn't have any information at all, or had only some pictures and a lousy sentence about the subject. Because of that, the pages are candidated for deletion until reliable information comes. Like, with Fresh Pretty Cure!'s page, it was just two pictures, and that is not information, and since wiki's are for showing information, not pictures (that too, but information is the priority), there are no reasons having the pages existing without proper information. And I'm too lazy to make them for the moment. :Penamesolen 14:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Dont delete because this is just fanmade.Do you really think you have to delete? :It's BECAUSE it's just fanmade that it got market for deletion. :Why? This wiki is to show the facts about the real series. If everyone were going to make pages about their fanseries, people wouldn't know what were fan-made and what were Toei-made. Beside, the way you had made the article did not suit this wiki. In this wiki, correct grammar (as correct as possible, haha *isn't really good at English grammar*) is greatly approved, and we made the article titles properly. I understand that you may write like that in the Precure Community, but please keep in mind that this is a fan-driven wiki, and although it sucks, it's a wiki nontheless, and thus should be treated as one. :There does exist a "wiki" for fan-made Pretty Cure stories, though, so go there instead. You won't see me there before I finaly manages to move my butt and finish my stupid Pretty Cure fanseries. Which will never happen. :Good luck :Penamesolen 22:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thks i didnt know WELL PLEASE DON'T DELETE IT WAN'T TO READ ABOUT THE INFORMATION PLEASE ::As I said before, the articles that are candidates for deletion did not have any information. Even if I weren't to delete them, then what would you read? Nothing. Because it would just be one or two pictures, and maybe a lousy sentence. If you want more information, check Wikipedia (for now, almost everything here except for the character articles are lousy compared to Wikipedia). :Penamesolen 19:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Many people like prettycure. Please don't delete it, or we'll find a different website with BETTER info. 05:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :People actually read this wiki? *shocked* As I've told two times above, the pages that are candidated for deletion DID NOT HAVE INFORMATION ON IT. The article title is right and all, but because there are no real informatio there yet, there is no reason for false hope for the readers. Also, I'm depending for the red links to be red, so that I know they are red and need to be written on. :And I'm sorry, but I'm not threatened by that. Of course there are other place where they do better work than here, why should I be surprised? I had originally planned to prepare a lot of articles BEFORE creating the Pretty Cure wiki, but then a moron created it for no reason at all, forcing me to not do this (unless I create a new wiki on my own, which will be pointless since I've already done so much for this one). So, since the articles do not have any information, there is no reason to have them exist before there are, or else people who against the odds will link to the article will think that we actually have the information when we don't. :And why do I have to repeat myself three times about this subject in the first place? If you don't want the articles deleted, then look at the Futari wa Pretty Cure page and take inspiration from that to make the articles. I won't do it in a while, since I for now is working on another wiki's projects. :Penamesolen 05:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Why should it be deleted just because it has only one line and a picture?After all,ALL pages start like that! You might as well say that we delete Heartcatch Precure because it's not so informative! Anyway because there is no infomation doesn't mean it's pointless! Co nsider what a newcomer will think!There is absolutely NO NEED to delete this page and there's no need to get so heated up over such a small matter like this. :If there's no information on the page, then it really doesn't matter whether it's deleted - even if it is, you're still free to remake it when you actually have something to put on it. The only difference is that if the page is deleted, there'll be a red link leading to a blank page (instead of a blue link leading to a blank page), and Penamesolen makes a pretty good point for the red link (deleted page) being BETTER than a blue link (blank page), because it makes it more obvious that the page needs someone in the know to come and fix it. If you spent half as much time adding info to the pages as you did complaining about it here, they wouldn't be candidates for deletion anymore...but odds are, most of the people here (including me) are people who knew very little about Precure 5 and Fresh Precure, clicked the links assuming there'd be info there, and came here in outrage when they saw the deletion notice. That's why we need the red links - so people who already know about the shows in question will be coming here, rather than the current know-nothings. 22:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You are my angel ;________; Thank you for helping me and supporting me in this. I was getting tired of saying the same again and again, especially since nobody seemed to agree with me in it. ::Penamesolen 18:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides that, not all pages start out as a single line of text. If you're going to start a page, you should generally have some content for it. --Andrusi 18:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) why you should not get rid of it no matter how old the info is its still good information and if its still good info then any body should be able to youse it and if you deleye it then ther will be sum disapointed people on your hands and its a realy good show that everyone should get to learn about so please do not delete it and i would be gladely to put more on it if there is such a big fuss about it just start asking people to :Hmm, well, too bad, because those articles with no information are deleted now. However, I'll start recreating the Yes!5-seasons soon, as soon as I've got Heartcatch and some other articles right. Just... now it's done, so please stop complaining. If you haven't noticed, you're only copying and pasting the same complain that the others have done three-four times already. So please, shut up and read what the discussion says before coming here and complain like you make a good argument, when you haven't even checked the history-box to see that, no, there weren't much information there. :However, please do put in more information when the pages are recreated again. :Penamesolen 18:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Items page deletion Why do you have to delete the specual items page fot Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! It provides so much infomation. Saxaphonegirl 16:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :The reason it's marked is because it doesn't do anything useful since we already have many individual pages for attacks and items. All it does is compile information that probably already exists somewhere else. I recall deleting a similar page a few months ago made by an annon who then proceeded to vandalize the wiki since he got mad at me for doing so. I'll leave it for the rest of the week but it's so on my to do list. Shadowneko 17:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so most of the items have thair own pages but most of them are stubs this page provides more infomation. Saxaphonegirl 07:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::then improve the stubs so they can be full pages. This does not need to exist. Shadowneko Why would you delete Smile Precure villain pages? I wonder why you keep deleting what I'm working on. If we can give some information, why won't you stop deleting? -.- :to Cure Happy. I will not accept a page that is just a single sentence with just a picture. All of those pages did not even qualify as stubs and needed more effort before I will take them as such. I was only able to salvage one of them and I didn't have the time to turn them in to full articles. In other words: Count on no one to help you and do a good job the first time.(also sign your name on talk pages) Shadowneko 16:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? Doki Doki Pretty Cure has only one really lousy sentince about it and we don't even know if there'll be a 10th season, let alone what it'll be. It really should be deleted. Plus, all seasons don't have even a trace of what happened in the last one and there are no repeating characters. Right?user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 03:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I already deleted the page. You should of just marked it with the handy dandy tag and let me know. Without story details or the first character designs I can't even make a stub page for it. Shadowneko (talk) 12:35, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I did but I took it off by mistake. Sorry! user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 12:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Episode Summary pages If I find one more so called "episode summary" without a summary in it I'm gonna delete the darn thing. It can't be a stub without even an attempt to wrie a fully summary. Shadowneko (talk) 15:58, January 21, 2013 Pretty Cure Jeopardy! Don't Delete It! Please don't delete the "Pretty Cure Jeopardy!" page! I'm making the game, that's why I made this page! I'll even put in "It will be coming soon". So what? If you're not someone from Toei, it doesn't belong here. Make a page if you want, but put it on a wiki that is about Pretty Cure fan content. This wiki is for canonical games and stuff. Plus, who the heck are you? Someone forgot to sign. user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 12:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC)